icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Heeelllooo/Keep your hopes alive (seddie)
Bias: towards seddie but all are welcome. If you disagree please don't do one word answers or rude comments. Thank you :) Here well it's not much but I'll add more later. Here's seddie and why it WILL happen. Yes I"m aware there is another blog by other users but this one is SOMEWHAT different. My evidence is logic and reasoning while the other ones are through basic observation :) (I'm not too obsessive i'm not :D) Seddie From a Different Point of View Oh sure, there's plenty of evidence to the Seddie shipping that will happen. The biggest one are of course the'Seddie episodes (Ikiss, ITTK, ISD, etc) and Dan Schneider's comments on his blog'. Obviously these evidence, and Sam and Freddie's development throughout the years should really be the only one to take into account. It doesn't matter if they look "cute" doing stuff together, standing close together, etc. Those weren't'''intentionally there. The director '''doesnt actually say "Hey look at Jennette for 1 second, and Jennette stare at Nathan for 1 sec" It's just Nathan and Jennette being their silly self that we tend to catch. Now... to the point. Let's take this from the writer's perspective shall we? Here's something to think about: Well think about a writer who works for Dan, and has been writing iCarly for a couple of years now. The same old iCarly gang: friends with each other, having fun, etc.' Seriously, who wouldn't be tempted to pair the two "Frenemies" if you are a writer?' What do you think the writers would write about? Freddie being single forever, Freddie finding some random girl to date, Freddie with Carly, or Freddie with Sam? C'mon! if you're a writer, you know just how interesting, fun, crazy, wild, the Seddie pairing would be. Seriously, which pairing would excite the viewers. Also, the writers can get some laughs about their relationship, and see how it goes. ;) Just something to think about. Remember, you don't always need evidence from the little "hints" Sam and Freddie do to each other. Just think logically and see how that pairing would still receive laughs from the audience and a side of cuteness ;D Look at the writing, think about you yourself being a writer for Dan. Dan posts more evidence on Seddie shipping on his blog. The evidence from Dan and the writers seem overwhelming! ; ;The writers are brilliant and focus carefully. In my opinion, a pairing will happen. Some of you say that it won't because one side of the ship will be sad and it's a ship war etc. Ok... well honestly Dan wouldn't care THAT much because there are only a FEW fans who care that much. No more than like...20,000 fans! Also did you ever think that if no shipping happens BOTH seddiers AND creddiers would get mad. that's even worse than satisfying one pair of the shipping because that way, at least one side is happy. ;Another reason why a shipping will happen is because that attracts ratings. Comedy and relationship appeals to the audience. Ex : Glee, Chuck, House, Drake and Josh, etc... THink about it... almost all shows at least has a relationsip pairing that is "funny yet cute" in some ways. ; ;Seddie is the only logical pairing too happen. Creddie has been crushed (sorry no offence to those who support it). There aren't any hidden secrets Carly and Freddie have on each other... That would be WAYYYYYYY TOO Weird to write and too awkward for viewers to watch. Also it would make the writers for iCarly look bad because the plot is just so weird especially since Carly could have admitted her love to Freddie instead of going with Adam...So yes... Seddie will happen and I'm very confident it will be in the near future. ; ;Edit : In addition to these things, I'm very sure seddie will happen because of the on set chemistry between Jennette and Nathan (as very close friends). Producers see this and see the connection more closely in the characters. I'm basically saying Dan sees this as Sam and Freddie and can find it cute because they're very close friends in real life! It's a fact that Miranda is distant from both co-stars and is not really close friends with them. ; ;So, keep your hopes up and let's hope for some promos and episodes in the near future! To those who are losing hope, I hope this little find has uplifted your spirits :) ---- Still Think Seddie won't Happen? Well... after thinking about things carefully I think the r'eason iSYL happened was to give creddiers a chance but also to show why the relationship wouldn't work out too well.' Some audiences felt it was awkward about the interaction between Carly and Freddie and maybe even "too forced." And some of you people wonder why not create an ISave Sam's Life. Well... the answer is it was just too early to do that. Sure Sam would've seen Freddie in a new light and stuff but it would contradict with what she said in the bacon scene. SO overall, I think iSYL was the last MAJOR creddie thing to happen (not counting those "nitpicks"/ SMALL hints) Remember that is my opinion only... as I previously stated at the top. Now on to my point... Ok well which episode did the cast work harder on. iSYL or iKiss. The answer is most likely iKiss. First of all the song choice during the kiss is a great choice. The song is very rare, and barely anyone (unless Seddie fan) has heard of the band "AM". Search the song again on youtube "Running Away by AM". only 30,000-60,000 views on that song AND it played on iCarly. Why spend so much time finding some background music? iSYL did not really have a song, more of an instrumental piece. for iKiss The timing is precise! It was editted to fit the selection and mood. The music dims very lightly as the two "frenemies" talk. Here are the lyrics of the sound. During the kiss, "I don't know if I'm every gonna change. Wasting time another day." The meaning is that Sam doesn't know if she would change if she was in the relationship. Possibly pondering if she is just wasting her time, each day. Now to the second lyrics. This timing for the lyric is so exact! Right as Sam puts her foot outside the lyrics start. They say, "I keep...running away!" It takes a lot of practice to time and coordinate Sam's movement with the music! '(dims down..."Even from the good tiimes..." This meaning shows how Sam just runs away from her troubles, no matter what... Even through the good times. Yes, I have to achknowledge that the edits weren't that hard to add, but it takes some more than one run through to fix the music and the timing, as @LiSi said. :D But still, it shows that this episode, iKiss had more time spent on it. Notice how exact the lyrics are, to what both Sam and Freddie are doing!By the way, the cast spent more time on'iKiss synchronizing every moment. The exact moment Sam leaves, the lyrics play, "But I keep, running away..." ALSO, listen to the lyrics in iSpeed Date and possibly the one where Sam and Freddie sings at the end. See the hidden message/ lyrics. "You're never gonna be afraid to put your dreams in action. You're never gonna faint you'll be the main attraction" (ya its from Victorious, but Sam and Freddie sing this at the end. Also this is more of a nitpick but I found it interesting) ---- On a final note, Lastly, I ask of you to look at this very sad Seddie video :( It's sad, yes but I hope you enjoy it, created by ColoursoftheDawn. If you guys want other good utube seddie vids, comment below and i'll post some more links. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fJPnOEncQzc but if that made you sad watch this too (tho most of you have seen it I'm assuming) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wSkNsackWuo Seddie fanfic that's one of the best is "Stairwells and Steering Wheels" by Vix23. I haven't read this other story that LiSi pointed out for me a couple weeks ago! It's called ipity ham. http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6187593/1/Pity_Ham so ya enjoy keep your hopes up! Warning for the promos: don't get too excited! Remember iHaI and iPity the nevel were filmed be4 iSAFW and nothing really happened! Don't expect TOO much! IMO i think only iParty with victorious has a REAl chance of anything happening. BUt who knows? Don't take my words TOO seriously! Seddie! -guy from iSAFW update 2/8/11 Hey you guys just some quick update/ summary on seddie. Ok so over the past 2 days this is what has happened for those of you who are interested. According to this tweet, Phantompearl contacted Jennette and stuff and Seddie is looking very likely. Person said that Jennette said episode is coming up etc... when asked about Seddie. Anyways... here's the link and read it for yourself... http://www.twitlonger.com/show/8m83cp (Jennette responded...check the timeline) On another hand, here's this link posted by Nick http://www.nick.com/specials/valentines (fourth pic says "crush on iCarly) http://i56.tinypic.com/es7w1z.jpg (picture of Sam and Freddie, and they really do look like a couple.) Category:Blog posts